Bride's Maid
by Emitique
Summary: Sakura was asked by her cousin to be one of the bride's maids on her upcoming wedding. Sakura goes to her cousin's place for the wedding preparations and drags Naruto and Ino along with her. Hhmmm... Wonder how everything will turn out? [On HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- **This is my first fic, so please take it easy on me..

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto people. I'm just a fan of the totally AWSOME anime series.

**Chapter I: The LONG Journey**

It was a beautiful day, the weather was fine, the skies were blue, and the surroundings were quiet. The only thing you'll hear is the loud voice of an irritated girl, whining…

"Ahh, moh! How much further do we have to walk?" whined Ino as she and two other people walk down a rough and what seems to be a very long road… "Come on, don't be like that… we'll be there before you know it!" said Sakura, trying to encourage her friend. "We've been walking 2 days straight already… I thought you said your cousin's place wasn't that far from Konoha." Ino said to her friend, with the tone of her voice sounding like she doesn't believe what Sakura just said earlier, and then someone suddenly spoke up, "Yeah, how far is your cousin's place anyway, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked his pinked-haired friend. "We'll be there in about 6 more hours of walking…" Sakura said with a smile hoping that her friends will understand and stop complaining. "I don't know how you even made me agree in going with you, to visit your cousin, while I could stay home, tending flowers, rather than walking on a never ending travel…" Ino murmured exhaustedly. "Please don't say that. You know that you two are my only friends back in Konoha… Who else can I count on but you guys?" said Sakura, after she said those words, she pouted her lower lip, and her emerald-green eyes grew bigger, she pulled out her best PUPPY DOG POUT face… because of that, her 2 friends felt a little queasy, eventually they gave in, which made Sakura the winner. "What else can we do?" said Naruto and Ino together. Sakura smiled at them and said "Thanks a lot you guys! I knew you'll understand…" but then, her inner self said in a voice which sounded like it came from a very cunning person: 'The PUPPY DOG POUT never fails! Hehehe…' and the 3 of them continued on their way…

It was the middle of the fall season, Sakura received a letter from her favorite cousin, it said that she was to get married in a few weeks, and have asked Sakura to be one of her Bride's maids. Since Sakura like this particular cousin VERY much, she had no choice but to fulfill her about-to-be-married-cousin's request. Her parents went ahead of her to help their niece get ready for her wedding, and since she is a ninja, she preferred to stay at Konoha a little bit longer in case she gets called-in on any emergency missions. She decided to ask Naruto and Ino to come along with her so she wouldn't have to travel on her own.

It has been about 4 months since Sasuke left them and decided to follow Orochimaru in search for power to be used in his so-called "REVENGE" against his brother Itachi. Of course they still continued worrying about him, and every now and then, they do some investigations, but so far, there had been little progress in their work. But they didn't panicked, after all, they know that Orochimaru will wait 3 years before he transfers himself into Sasuke's body, all they can do now is continue to do their best with their searches and investigations and hope that they will somehow succeed.

Sakurais still in the middle ofher medical training under Tsunade. Shedecided to take a short break off her training to make time for helping on her cousin's wedding. She promises to continue her training under Tsunade after her cousin's wedding though.

After Sasuke left, many changes started to take place in his hometown; Konoha. Since he left, the team 7 became incomplete. Whenever team seven would be called on missions, there would only be two students, instead of three who wait for their ever so late teacher to come. At first, it made them felt uncomfortable, both Sakura and Naruto misses Sasuke very much, that whenever they get called-in on missions they can't help but remember the old times wherein their sensei would make the three of them wait for at least two hours before showing-up and then give off some lousy excuse. But eventually, they've adapted. No one knew why, but even Kakashi would only be a few minutes late instead of a few hours, it seems he was also greatly affected by Sasuke's departure.

And because their team is missing one member, during the high ranked missions, a shinobi from another team will be assigned to their team at random, to be a temporary member of their team. This was due to the Hokage's orders. Tsunade said that no matter what, a high ranked mission should not be done by teams without all of their members, because it would be far too large of a risk. She said her grandfather; the 1st hokage was the one who made that rule so she can't go against it. So whenever they're assigned a high ranked mission, one of the other ninjas from other teams would accompany them in Sasuke's place.

One time, theygot teamed-up with Kiba, and well... let's just say that it took THREE DAYS before Sakura's ears stopped ringing. Apparently, Naruto and Kiba's combined FORCE was too much for Sakura to handle... (hehe poor Sakura)


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Oh well, here comes the second chapter...

**Chapter II: At Last! We Arrive!**

The sky was already dark an dhte stars were already shining in the skywhen Sakura stopped in front of a huge house, onlyto stare at it. Naruto and Ino stood behind her, they noticed that their friend is deep in thought, they looked at each other and then Naruto decided to speak "Sakura-chan what's up? Are we there already?" Naruto asked Sakura, but instead of replying, she just nodded. Ino's eyes grew big and a smile made its way onto her face, "Wow, she must be rich! 'Cause this house is enormous…" said Ino in amazement. "Well, actually, this isn't HER house exactly; this is the main house of the leaders of the Haruno clan, they decided that the whole family should get together to help in the preparations on her upcoming wedding…" said Sakura, while still staring at the house.

For about 2 minutes she just kept staring at the big house, she seems to be lost in deep thought, Naruto noticed that something's wrong with her so he asked her; "Sakura-chan, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Naruto's question snapped Sakura back to reality, she quickly regained her composure and said; "Oh Nothing! …Let's go in."

Sakura hesitantly raised her hand and pushed the doorbell buzzer, within a few seconds, a woman came and answered the door to welcome them in. The lady was fairly beautiful; she had long red hair and the same jade eyes as Sakura, and since she was older she was a bit taller than the trio.

A big smile came across the lady's face, "Sakura-chan! You're here! Thanks for coming, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up…" said the red-haired lady. Sakura smiled back at her and said "I'm sorry for coming a bit late-- but did you really think that I was going to miss your wedding Kasumi-nechan?" the lady's smile grew bigger, and said with a giggle "I guess not…"

The lady let them inside, after they were in, Sakura introduced Naruto and Ino to her cousin "By the way, I brought along my friends. This is Naruto, and this is Ino. They were kind enough to come and join me while traveling." Sakura said while pointing her open hand at her two companions. The lady smiled at them and said "Nice to meet you!" then she bowed her head down, Sakura then introduced her cousin to her friends. "Guys, this is my cousin, Kasumi-nechan. She's the one who'll soon get married," The two bowed their head down while saying "Nice to meet you too." and "congratulations on getting married!" Kasumi blushed a bit and said, "Why, thank you… It's pretty late, and I bet you guys are hungry, and tired, why don't you eat supper first and then rest for  
the night?"

Kasumi called three maids over and asked one to prepare the dinning room for their guests while the othertwo took their bags away from them and left them with a bow. During dinner the four of them sat in front of a dining table (you know those little cute tables you see on animes whenever the characters eat) only Sakura, Naruto and Ino were given bowls and chopsticks, since Kasumi already ate, but she sat with them in front of the table so she'll be able to have a conversation with them and keep them company.

And soon the food was served. It was quite like a feast. Naruto didn't waste any time. He immediately took his chopsticks and announced merrily "ITADAKIMASU!" then he literally shoved his face into the bowl of rice and started devouring the food. Kasumi can't suppress her giggle when she saw how Naruto acted "ha-ha…" she said softly while slightly covering her mouth with her hand. Ino suddenly pinched Naruto's left arm which made him stop what his doing and he said "Ouch! What's your problem!" shouted Naruto at Ino, Ino's expressions turned mad as she replied "You! Why can't you act properly? We're only guests here, so don't act like you own the place!" said Ino angrily. Naruto didn't take what Ino said to him very well so he then said "Hey! I'm just hungry okay? Can you blame me for that!" Ino answered him back "No… But I can blame you for your MISBEHAVIOR!" Ino said to Naruto, the two of them stared each other in the eye while they grind their teeth, (a classical anime behavior in which you often see electrical waves coming out of the characters' eyes…)

Sakura was obviously embarrassed by how her two friends acted in front of her cousin, so she shouted "Stop it both of you! Pleaassse!" that made Naruto and Ino stop glaring at each other, instead they turned their head away from each other and both of them said at the same time "Humph!" Sakura's cheeks were tainted with red when she looked at her cousin and slightly bowed her head down "I'm sorry about this…" Sakura said softly to her cousin. Kasumi just smiled at her and said "Don't worry about it. It's just proof that you guys are energetic!" She said in attemptto make themfeel a little better.After she said that, she then looked at Naruto and Ino, who seemed to be getting along a little bit better now they seemed to have realized that what they did was a bit inappropriate…

After their rather weird dinner, they had a short conversation but little about the wedding was mentioned… While they were still talking, Kasumi glanced at the wall clock, and then said "It's getting pretty late… You guys are probably getting tired… Why don't I show you guys to your room?" she said with a smile.

As they were walking along the house, Naruto and Ino can't seem to only look forward. The different designs on the walls of the corridors, took their attention. Both of them was busy looking at the different pictures and figurines, that is was like a miracle that they didn't trip and fell down on the floor…

When they reached a certain door, Kasumi stopped and opened it. "This will be your room, Naruto." Kasumi said to Naruto with a smile. Naruto nodded and as he entered the room, he can't help but be amazed. The room has huge painting of a mountain that was hanged on the wall behind the bed. There was a table by the window that has a complete tea set on it. There was another door which seems the entrance to the bathroom. The bed was huge and was expensive looking. "WOW…" Naruto said while looking up the ceiling and saw the crystal chandeliers…

Ino looked at the room from outside the door and she said to herself _'I wonder if my room will be as elegant as this?' _Kasumi then said to Naruto "We'll be going now. If you need anything, just ask, okay?" and with that she closed the door. She then turned to the girls and then said "Well then, shall we go?" the girls smiled back at her and they went in their way…

---End of Chapter---

A/N: I'll try harder Pwomise!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter IV: A New Day, A New Hustle**

**Kasumi's morning: **

The skies were still a little bit dark when "BBEEEEPPP!" Kasumi's alarm clock rang.

The still sleepy red head opened her emerald colored eyes to look at her rather disturbing alarm clock. She saw that it was already 6 am.

She stretched out her right arm in an attempt to grab her alarm clock on the vanity table beside her bed and turn off the loud beeping.

The young lady then got up from her bed and stretched both of her arms in the air.

She opened her window and noticed that the sun was already rising.

She let out a smile and then said to herself "Looks like it's going to be another great day…"

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Naruto's morning:

Meanwhile in Naruto's room, the blond boy is talking something in his sleep "Wow… that ramen looks sooo delicious… May I have some...?" said the sleeping boy as he drools in his sleep.

Every now and then he turned left and right until finally "Ouch!" he fell off the bed and landed hard on the floor.

Naruto picked himself up. He then rubbed his eyes as he slowly regains full consciousness.

After some time of clearing his mind. He then let out a big joyful grin and said outloud "Another day begins."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**Ino's morning:**

Ino woke up on Sakura's bed. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she was alone on her friend's bed and Sakura was no where to be found, so she called out her name "Sakura?" but nobody answered.

Ino started to feel uneasy, _'Where could she be?'_ Ino thought to herself. _'Oh no! Did she try to go off somewhere by herself?'_

All kinds of thoughts went into Ino's mind, and all of them were not so good. She called out her friend's name again "Sakura!" louder this time, but like before she didn't receive any response.

She was so worried that she decided to go look for her. She was about to leave their room in order to look for her friend outside…

But just when she was about to turn the knob on their door, she heard a clicking sound, then the door of the bathroom opened and out came a girl with pink hair, the girl's jade eyes were looking at the blond girls blue eyes as both of them stood and stare at each other. The girl with the pink hair smiled and said "Ohayou, Ino." greeted the pink haired girl to the blonde one.

Ino can't help but stare at her friend whom she thought was missing.Ino was actually pretty amazed by Sakura's reactions.She didn't seem to be bothered by what happened last night.

Ino blinked once, then twice in order to be sure that it was actually Sakura standing and smiling in front of her.

When she was certain that it was really Sakura, she let out a big sigh of relief and then greeted her friend back "Ohayou! …I'm glad to see that smile of yours this morning, forehead-chan." with a smile.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Naruto got out of his room, planning to explore the big house. After all, he didn't get to see much of it last night. So off he went, walking down the hallway and looking at every corner of the mansion. _(Let's cross our fingers and hope that he doesn't get lost okay?)_

It was about 7:10 am when Sakura and Ino came downstairs to eat breakfast. When they got to their destination, they saw that Naruto was already there and so was Kasumi._ (Wow, Naruto managed to find his way around the big mansion!)_Kasumi greeted them a good morning and made the two girls sit down in front of the table with Naruto.

"Just wait for a moment okay? I've already sent one of the servants here to go and fix all of us breakfast." said Kasumi to the three young ones sitting by the table with her. The three then responded by smiling at her.

They didn't have to wait long before some maids arrived and brought them their breakfast. And it was quite like a feast. They brought a big amount of food that is clearly more than enough for four people. Naruto's eyes widened as he looks or rather stare at the food in front of him "Wow! Are all of this for us?" he asked Kasumi.

The red headed lady smiled back at him and nodded. "But why are there so many?" Ino said to Kasumi.

Kasumi replied "Well, this house rarely gets any visitors. And when it does, the people in here make sure that the guests are treated well." explained the crimson haired lady.

"If that's the case, then I don't mind visiting this place everyday!" said Naruto with a big grin on his face. That comment made everyone laugh merrily.

After they were done eating, they chatted for a while like what they did last night after supper.

"Hey, I noticed that there aren't that many people around here. So far you're the only one I've seen here besides the maids Kasumi-nechan. Why is that?" asked Ino.

Kasumi answered her "Well of course there are more people here; they're just on another part of the house so you don't seem to notice them. Besides, all of them are busy preparing for the upcoming wedding."

Naruto then said "Oh yeah. I met some of them earlier when I was walking around the place. They seem to be putting up decorations. Is the time for the wedding that near?"

Kasumi waved her hands in front of her going left and right while saying "No, the wedding is still a few weeks off, and it won't be done in this place. They're just putting up the decorations for my party."

Sakura then asked her "Why are you having a party? If I remember correctly, your birthday is still a long way away."

Kasumi replied "Well, it will be a party celebrating my last few days as a single, unmarried person"

Sakura replied to her cousin "Oh I get it… When will the party be held?"

Kasumi said "Tomorrow evening…" then she smiled and added "-Oh! and by the way you're all invited."

Ino suddenly spoke "You're inviting us! Really?" she said as if being really amazed at Kasumi's actions.

Kasumi was confused as to why Ino was making such a fuss about the three of thembeing invited to her party. "Yes, is there a problem about that?" asked Kasumi.

Ino answered her "Well... As far as I know, minors aren't allowed to attend those kind of parties."

Naruto didn't seem to get what what Ino was talking about for he had that "Say what?" look on his face. But Kasumi sure did understand what the blond girl was talking about. She went towards Ino with a smile on her face and started talking. She was so near Ino, that their foreheads were almost touching.

"Surely you're not suggesting that **I **would throw THAT kind of party, am I right, Ino-chaaann?" Kasumi said with her pointer finger pointing upwards, and a fake smile on her face.

Ino was rather... scared of the actions Kasumi was doing. _'She seems like a different person... A **scary**, different person.'_ tought Ino. She tried to backaway from Kasumi, but everytime she took a step back, Kasumi would just advance towards her. She kept trying to back awaybut soon, her back met the wall and she had no where left to go.

"C-calm down Kasumi-nechan..." said Ino, trying to calm the lady in front of her. In which she obviously didn't succeed in because the redhead didn't show any sign of calming down, Kasumi had her lips forming a smile but her eyes are in a form of GLARES.

Ino was still thinking of someting to say in order to convince Kasumi to calm down, till finally she thought of one. "R-right, I would never t-think of anything bad a-about you..." stuttered the blonde girl.

"Good..." replied Kasumi as she started to back away from the frightened blond girl.

Kasumi turned her back to Ino, and Ino let out a sigh of relief. When she turned around, she saw Naruto and Sakura staring at her with their mouths wide open.

She smiled at the two and said "It's not polite to stare at people you know." as if she was trying to lecture them about proper behavior. "Especially if you have your mouths open like that."

Naruto and Sakura's only response was to blink. And blink they did, once, twice...

Before anything else happen, a maid came and talked to Kasumi. The maid spoke in a soft whisper which enabled only Kasumi to hear what she's saying. As the two of them were taking, Naruto took the chance of Kasumi not paying attention to them andasked something to Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Is Kasumi-nechan always like that?" whispered Naruto.

Sakura looked quite unsure but unswered Naruto's quetion anyway "I'm not sure Naruto... I guess people can change through the years."

"What are you two whispering about?" Kasumi suddenly said.

Naruto and Sakura was surprised to hear Kasumi, they thought she was still talking to the maid. If she found out that they were whispering about her, God knows what she might do to them.

"N-nothing! We were ah- we were..." _'Oh kami-sama help me!I have no idea what to say.'_ thought Naruto

He then turned his head towards Sakura and said "Why don't you tell her what we were talking about Sakura-chan..." _'I hope your brain can think of a good excuse that would save us from her wrath.' _thoughtNaruto hopefully as he smiled at Sakura.

_'Nice going Naruto, pass the burden to me why don't cha.'_ Sakura sarcastically tought _'Oh well, I guess if I was the one who would answer it would be better. Because you're not so good at thinking up of excuses'_

Kasumi waited for Sakura to answer but she took a long timebecause she was currently thinking.

"Well, Sakura-chan?" Kasumi said still waiting for an answer

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and finally gave her cousin an answer. "You see, we were talking about your party." said Sakura

"What about my party?" the redhead asked

"Um... well, the invitation said that the attire is semi-formal." Sakura pointed out. "And um, we didn't bring any clothes with us that is appropriate for that. Right Ino?"

By the time Sakura asked that question, the blond girl was now over the stress that the incident earlier affected her with.

_'I guess I better go along with her'_ thought Ino"Uh, yeah what Sakura said."

"Oh is that right?" Kasumi stated more than asked. "Well then, I guess we should go out and get some." Kasumi said and then she smiled.

"Sure why not? It could be fun" said Naruto

"Alright then, let me just go and get some things and we'll be out in no time." Kasumi said before she turned around and left them.

After they were sure she wa out of earshot, the three of tham lat out a big sigh og relief.

"From now onguys-" Sakura started "Let's be sure never to get Kasumi ne-chan in a bad mood ok?"

Ino and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement.

----End of Chapter----

* * *

A.N.- Finally! After what seemed like FOREVER. I finally managed to update my story. Sorry for the long wait minna! Oh, and please, please REVIEW... It would really mean a lot to me so please. I promise that the next chapter would be posted a lot quicker that this one. 


End file.
